Sophitia Alexandra
Sophitia Alexandra (ソフィーティア・アレクサンドル, Sofītia Arekusandoru; Greek: Σοφιτία Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She has appeared in Soul Edge,'' Soulcalibur'', Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. She had a cameo appearance in Soulcalibur V. She also appears in Koei's Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate. What lies in her soul is Truth. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as The Virtuous Holy Warrior. The B Team/P Team Storyline Cassandra seeing her sister caught up in the wars of the gods decides find and help her with her new friends the Scorpion Squad. Sophitia hearing that Cassandra is looking for her goes to find her but unfortunately she ran into Yakone who was sent by his boss Discord to capture her. Sophitia fought Yakone and if it was a fair she might have won but when Yakone was back into a counter he used Blood Bending on her. Unable to fight back against blood bending she was brought to Discord who uses mind control on her to turn her into his little puppet. Discord decides to use her against her family for what he calls "a tearful reunion." Discord did this as he knows all too much about the Soul Calibur Universe and he figured instead of getting a villain. He decided to corrupt a hero and use her against her sister to amuse him. Through the brainwashing Loboto and Discord gave Sophitia, Her appearance changed as. Sophitia's hair became black, her eyes became red and her white uniform became red. Discord also knew he would have to make sure she would hand Cassandra in a fight easily, so Obodiah Stane convinced a doctor to help him and Discord with this. When The doctor gave Discord and Stane what they were looking for they let him leave quietly with that they had. A second appearance of Evil Sophitia which hides her first evil costume is a purple gi with a blue band around her waist, blue armbands, unusual shoes and a weighted down white cape which also reveals a bit of what the serum did to her body by detailing her super human strength Discord injected a vaccine in Sophita and this vaccine made Sophitia become superhuman in strength, speed, flexibility and endurance. knowing it would have a temporary effect, Sergei placed a device on Sophitia to keep supplying the vaccine to her body to bend her to their will. Now the question is can the heroes save Sophitia from Discord's control or will they be forced to kill her? Sophitia now under Discord's control helps Discord with his plans to eliminate the rest of Vilgax's allegiance and Pete's group. Sophita obeys and uses her newly enhanced strength and speed to kick the crap out of Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger and Alec Trevalyn. Discord reveals that he did work on her to achieve this and plans to use Sophitia against Cassandra with faith that his subject's newly enhanced strength, speed and endurance will dominate her. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She make's her debut in this story where she in a mind controlled slave for Discord to fight the heroes. She is sent with Tarkin to attack Krell as well as the Republic. During this she fights her little sister Cassandra and beats her badly. Sophitia almost killed her but Cassandra was saved by Scorpion and R.J.. It is revealed that Sophita has a flaw in her powers and that's in her reflexes and senses aren't enhanced. Sophitia will make the change into a full on villainess as she loses faith in heroes the gods and good and sides with Discord convinced that he will make things better for her and her children. This is confirmed after another fight with The Scorpion Squad and Dexter reveals her real reasons for truly turning to the dark side. Sophita encounters Cassandra and Lizbeth with the former defeating her and then the latter chooses to save her. After this, she reforms as a result of it. However Discord and his partner Dr.Weil rebound by killing her who well sacrifices herself to take the hit from Cassandra. A second chance After Discord was defeated Sophitia found herself in a strange place and she meet these beings who tell her she's dead. They tell her they can't decide if she should go to heaven or hell because of recent events. Sophitia begs them to give her a second chance and after much debate they decide to give her tests. If she passed them she would get her 2nd chance but if she failed she would be sent to hell. The tests were some of the hardest things she ever faced but in the end she passed and was reunited with her family and loved ones. Rise of Mechuckles: Beware The Sith Stalker She joins her sister and her new friends to aid heroes in a new war for the Multi-Universe. Meister of War TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Cassandra, Taki, The Scorpion Squad, The B Team, The M.O.D.A.B. The V Crusaders, The Speed Crusaders, The P Team Enemies: Discord, Obodiah Stane, Dr. Loboto, Katz, Powerpunks Girls, Russ Cargill, Penelope, Nega Chin, Hiroshi Sato, Psyphon, Omega (Megaman) Vandal Savage, MOM, Owlman, Bill Sykes, Evil Jimmy, Dark Danny, Croco (Super Mario RPG), Lil' Gideon, Hannibal Bean, Bane, Grandfather, Commander Whooping Crane, Boris the Animal, Colonel Volgin, Peter Stegman, Grand Moff Tarken, Lord Stinkray, Sergei Vladimir, Borg Queen, Mlidew, Yakone, Terrance Lewis, Ricardio, Clarence Boddicker, Gravemind, Vladimir Makarov, Cervantes, Nightmare, Tira, Servants of Soul Edge, Sigma, Sigma's Organization, Gallery Sc3-sophitia.png Sophiesc2.jpg Sop.jpg Sc4-sophitia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Sibling Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Former Members of The Dystopia League Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:The B Team`s allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:New Sith Order Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories